


Happy Halloween, Sourwolf

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Nights, SterekHalloween6, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: The pack gets together to celebrate Halloween on the full moon.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985668
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Happy Halloween, Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> It's the end of another Sterek Week and I'm doing a happy dance that I managed seven stories for seven days. I had a bit of fun with this one, including as much of the Pack as I could. (There is a glaring absence, but I just don't like her, so yeah...she doesn't exist here.)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for betaing this and all of my stories this week. You are a queen, my friend!
> 
> I hope you all get a smile out of this story and that your Halloween is enjoyable despite the craziness that is the world right now!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't own 'em. Don't know 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles let out a yelp as the ladder he was standing on to hang black and orange lights on the eave of the porch jerked to the left. His arms windmilled and he fell backward, thankful when he landed in the cradle of a strong set of arms, even if the chest he was pressed against was shaking with laughter as it shouted at the rambunctious betas that were supposed to be helping with the Halloween decorations. Instead of helping, they were racing through the house covering themselves with spiderweb in a can and endangering Stiles’ life.

Derek took a second to press a kiss to Stiles’ temple and scent him slightly before setting him on his feet and offering to finish hanging the lights while Stiles went into the kitchen to oversee the pumpkin carving and snack making. He stepped into the doorway watching Erica gleefully pulling guts out of a pumpkin and throwing them onto the newspaper lining the island with a sodden smack while Boyd used his claws to carefully carve into the face of his already gutted pumpkin. His tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration and Stiles snapped a photo, just managing to hide his phone before Boyd’s eyes flicked upwards with a knowing glare.

Jackson looked adorable in the “It’s Halloween! Who’s for Dinner?” apron that Lydia had given him that morning. He held two pans of already cooked pumpkin seeds, transferring them to the counter to cool and season before filling the jars for storage. Stiles stole one off a pan as he walked by, hissing and sucking on the tips of his fingers as he did so, earning a smack to the back of the head by Jackson. 

He nearly fell backward into him and the pans when Scott and Isaac raced by again, this time chased by Allison and Kira who were each armed with cans of silly string and wicked grins on their faces, the both of them pausing long enough to press kisses to Stiles’ cheeks before they continued their chase. 

Feeling that the activity in the kitchen was under control, Stiles wandered onto the back deck where Cora and Peter were arguing about how the tables should be arranged. Stiles snorted out a laugh when Cora let out a growl and tackled Peter into a pile of leaves that Liam and Mason had just raked up, sending them all flying and the beta and human joined in the fray with loud battled cries. The lot of them would be raking it all up again so he made his way back inside to avoid being roped into that kind of manual labor.

Passing through the kitchen, he smiled at Boyd’s completed pumpkin that had a beautiful wolf and moon image carved into the front of it; he was always blown away by the talent he kept hidden. Smiling, he turned his attention to Erica’s pumpkin that had the typical triangle eyes and nose by a complex toothy grin with a little bit of red paint around the edges. Typical, horror-loving Erica. He snagged some pumpkin seeds off the wax paper-lined towels where they were cooling and danced out of the way of Jackson swinging a wooden spoon at him.

He strode to the hallway, pausing to let Allison and Kira hurry past him, giggling and talking about their costumes, Lydia trailing behind with a fond smile on her face. She stopped to lay a hand on Stiles’ arm. “Your costumes are on the bed in your room,” she told him with a wink. He hugged her, expressing his gratitude before releasing her and allowing her to escape with the other girls, Erica still picking pumpkin guts out from under her nails included, to go pick up their costumes from the seamstress that was altering them.

Stepping into the living room, he slapped a hand over his eyes with a shout and a grin when he spotted his dad and Scott’s mom exchanging a kiss by the mantle where they were supposed to be setting up the Halloween village. The parents rolled their eyes fondly and John pulled Stiles into a hug, reminding him of the number of times he’d caught Stiles and Derek in the same, and worse, situations.

After a few more minutes of back and forth banter, joined in by Chris Argent when he arrived with arms full of beverages and snack foods, Stiles headed upstairs, meeting Derek in their room where he was staring at the costumes laid out on the bed. “Seriously?” he asked when Stiles moved to stand next to him.

“What?” he asked, pressing his lips together to hold in the laugh that burst out anyway when Derek reached over and tickled him.

“You are such an asshole,” Derek muttered into his neck.

It took a couple of hours to get ready and by the time they were, even Derek had to admit that Lydia had done an amazing job although he was still a bit surprised by Stiles’ choice of costume. It was the first time in a long time that Derek was excited about Halloween and all of it had to do with the man standing next to him in a lacy red dress and a black wig. He straightened his own costume, wrinkling his nose at the black and white stripes but knowing they’d all be peeling off layers as the night went on. He should just be thankful that Stiles decided to be Lydia instead of Beetlejuice.

They made their way down the stairs, the house was already alive with the pack running around in their costumes. Jackson and Lydia, dressed as Adam and Eve, were carrying trays out to the backyard where the tables were set up. Liam and Mason were Spiderman and Ironman, sitting on the bottom step and watching everyone else and Derek could smell a bit of nervous energy on them both but it disappeared when they laid eyes on him and Stiles.

“You guys look great!” Mason said and Stiles pulled him into a hug and the four of them headed into the backyard.

Stiles let out a gasp at the way the entire yard was covered with lights and decorations. This hadn’t been part of the plan but he saw the slight smirk on Derek’s face under the makeup and he nudged him in the shoulder and whispered, “Thank you.”

John and Melissa dressed as Beauty and the Beast were sat with Scott and Kira dressed as surgeons in matching scrubs. Isaac and Allison were different versions of Robin Hood and Stiles let out a laugh when they broke out in a swordfight with their arrows over one of the spider cupcakes Jackson had slaved over. 

Peter walked by dressed in his normal v-neck shirt and jeans. “Where’s your costume?” Stiles asked.

“I’m a psychopath. They look like everyone else,” Peter explained with a smile, leaning into Chris’s shoulder when he walked up next to him, dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with whip.

“I thought tonight was about being someone else?” Stiles asked, laughing when Cora came over to join the conversation, always ready to join in on ribbing her uncle. She adjusted her tiara and smoothed down the Elizabethan era gown she was wearing. “See, Cora’s being a lady.”

He ducked away laughing when she smacked him over the head with her empty plate. He retaliated by hitting her with the fan he was carrying and the two of them swatted at each other for a few minutes before Derek broke up the fight with a laugh and a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, smearing his black lipstick there.

Looping his arm through Derek’s, they made their way around the small party talking to everyone. The thrum of energy through the party heightened by the full moon rising overhead and Stiles knew it was almost time for the wolves to go run, but he was going to enjoy them all being together just a little bit longer. He kept his hand in Derek’s as they ate dinner, smiling at the silly items Jackson had come up with, the octopus hotdogs being Stiles’ favorite while Derek was partial to the mummy meatballs.

When the clock struck twelve, Derek pulled Stiles to his feet and into a hug before releasing him and starting to strip. Stiles took his costume and folded it over the back of one of the chairs, laughing when Derek shifted and some of the makeup remained on the black fur of his wolf. Pressing a kiss to the top of the skull, he waved off the wolves while the humans and the banshee got to work cleaning up the party.

Stiles sat on the back steps, costumed put away and pajamas on, hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate as the wolves came back into the yard. They all greeted him with a nudge or a hug or a kiss and disappeared into the house to join the puppy pile in the living room. Derek sat next to him on the steps, still in wolf form, and leaned into him. 

Wrapping his arm around the wolf and tugging him so he was lying across his lap, Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Happy Halloween, Sourwolf,” he whispered, chuckling at the low growl that preceded a sloppy wolf kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
